Ghost Ninja
by seikatsu-ninja
Summary: Mikado is looking for something or someone, he isn't sure. He is invited to Ikebukuro by a friend and accepts. He isn't what he looks like. Can he keep it a secret or will he tell for love. Mikado*Shizuo
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Durarara. This is Mikado x Shizuo. Don't like, don't read!**

_Now a day, there's nothing to do. I haven't heard from Masaomi-kun for a while and I'm bored. I wish I could get away from this place. I hate it, but I still love it. My parents aren't bad, but I feel pity sometimes for them. They have to bear me and house me even when I cause them troubles time to time, though they weren't my fault. At first glance I look like a delicate boy that could break just by a scratch, I have many secrets._

_It's raining. It won't stop raining, he is still crying, why? Ah, a sword is imbeded in me. Is he blameing himself for it? It was not his fault. It was my own; I put myself in this situation. "Mi Lady, why? Why?" asks my brown haired companion. He believes himself a monster. I reach my hand out to his face and place it on his cheeck. "You are not a monster," I said to him, "You are a human being. If we are reborn, then I will look for you and help you once more. I can't bear to see you suffer." The brown haired man stared at the woman in his arms. The woman he was supossed to protect, but failed. Frail looking, pail skin, and long black hair that stood par to the night sky, but the most stunning feature of this woman was her shinning blue eyes, but now where dulling as she was slowly wisped away by death. "I promise, I shall return to you when we are reborn. Until then pray for that I have a safe re…turn…my…beloved…Shi…zu..o." with those words as her last she closes her eyes and rests in her eternal slumber. The man yells to the sky and cries for the woman._

At this point Mikado wakes up. He has had this dream before but he was much younger then, but he still cried. It has been many years since he has had that dream. He was a woman of noble blood but died for his or her beloved. The scene never changes. Some times he believes that he once was a woman, since he does have a feminine is within his room, it's already one in the afternoon, school has been out for a week and he still hasn't picked a high school to go to. He sighs out of frustration, and then turns towards his computer. He sits himself in his chair and logs in to a chat room.

_**Taro Tanaka has signed on to chat**_

**Taro Tanaka: Konbanwa **

**Setton: Hello Taro-kun**

**Taro Tanaka: Hello Setton-san. Where's Kanra?**

**Setton: She hasn't been here for a while, nether have you. Is there something wrong?**

_**Kanra has signed on to chat**_

**Taro Tanaka: Hello Kanra-san ~sigh~**

**Kanra: is something wrong Taro-kun?**

**Taro Tanaka: No not really, just bored.**

_**Setton invited Taro Tanaka to private chat**_

**Setton: what is really bothering you?**

**Taro Tanaka: A lot of things. I wish I could move away and give my folks a rest.**

**Setton: Then why not move?**

**Taro Tanaka: and where would I go?**

**Setton: how about Ikebukuro**

**Taro Tanaka: Why there?**

**Setton: I live there with my boyfriend, we could house you for a while. It's an interesting town.**

**Taro Tanaka: Fine, all I have to do is convince my parents and I'll be off.**

**Setton: I'll tell my boyfriend. Also I'm a girl. My name is Celty.**

**Taro Tanaka: I'm Mikado Ryugamine. A boy.**

_**Setton and Taro Tanaka have left private chat**_

_**Kanra has left chat**_

**Setton: she left. Wonder why?**

**Taro Tanaka: I convinced them**

**Setton: That fast!**

**Taro Tanaka: I'll be off; can I have your number?**

**Setton: Sure, it's xxx-xxx-xxxx. See you later.**

**Taro Tanaka: I'll call you in three days.**

_**Taro Tanaka has left chat**_

Now Mikado doesn't go off and just accepts random offers, but he knows he can take care of himself…in sorts at least. He picks himself up and looks for boxes to start packing. Finally able to leave the place where misery was what was always given to him, secrets he can leave buried where they should be. Mikado is a boy that looks fragile but can actually do more than the prime minister himself, but most of the time he acts more feminine than masculine as most boys are.

"_Finally, I can leave and live life as I want to. Maybe I'll meet someone there as well."_

**In Ikebukuro-**

"So Celty, who exactly is the boy and why invite him?" asked Shinra.  
[Because he seemed lonely and I thought maybe they could become friends.] She held her PDA at his face. Shinra raises an eyebrow.  
"Are you sure it's a good move. We don't know how he could react to him."  
[But we can try.] At that Shinra smiled warmly at her.  
"You're right, as always my dear Celty. I guess I should prepare the room."

**Another place in Ikebukuro-**

A certain fake blond bartender sneezes making his sunglasses fall a bit, but he immediately puts them back in place.

"You felling good Shizuo?" asks a worried Tom. A Japanese that looks more Jamaican with his dread locks. Lately he has noticed his kohai a bit on edge.

"I'm alright, just feel like the flea is near. Bastard! Hope he dies in a ditch."

Both men continue their work as dept collectors and Shizuo in damaging properties of the city by throwing vending machines and signs at a certain informer breaker.

**Five days later—**

As Mikado had said, he called Celty on the third day and asked were to meet her. She said she would have a break on the fifth and that she could pick him up instead of him looking for their apartment. Mikado had just gotten off the train and texted Celty were they should meet. She texted back that she would pick him up at the west gate. [I'll be on a black motorcycle.] Mikado did as he was told and headed towards the west gate. He got outside and waited at the edge of the road and heard a roar of machinery. In front of him was a woman wearing all black with a yellow kitty helmet.

"Celty-san?"  
[That's me.]  
"PDA?"  
[I'm a mute. Get on. Your stuff arrived yesterday.] Mikado nods and gets on the motorcycle, sitting behind Celty.

**At the apartment—**

"So you're Mikado-kun, ne? I'm Shinra, pleased to meet you."  
"Like wise sir."  
"Ne, you must be tired, your room is down the hall, rest today and explore tomorrow. Ok?"  
"Yeah, sounds fine."

Mikado heard Celty type something on her PDA but didn't pay attention to it, he was extremely tired. When he reached his room, he saw it was a traditional Japanese style room. He loved it. It was so peaceful. He laid on his futon and began drifting to sleep.

_Tomorrow is a new day for me in this town._

**How is it, I promise to bring Shizuo around next time. Also Mikado isn't going to be so fragile as most people see him. R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Durarara. This is Mikado x Shizuo. Don't like, don't read!**

Mikado pov

Today young Mikado is walking around town since a certain scientist had forced him to do so while he was cooking lunch.

_Flashback_

"_Mikadoooo. What are you doing here?" asked a very hyper Shinra.  
"Making lunch."  
"But you should be exploring the city like any other tanager," he said while dragging Mikado.  
"Err…but what about lunch?"  
"Buy something…now go have fun." He pushed Mikado out and closed the door. Mikado only looked for a while and turned, as he was about to walk away Shinra pops his head out.  
"Also Mikado, stay away from a man named Izaya Orihara, if you need help ask for Shizuo Heiwajima. Bye-bye."_

_End of flashback._

As he walked down the streets he kept thinking of the name Shizuo. He wondered if it was the Shizuo that appears in his dreams, but he did not know if it was. 'Even if it is him, what will I do? Nothing probably, I can't love him, I'm a guy.' Mikado kept walking in the streets that he did not notice the cardboard cutout in front of him, which he crashes into.

"I'm so sorry!" he bowed.  
"Kid, it's just a card board cutout." Said a voice behind him. Mikado stood straight and looked up, it was a cutout of a neko-girl and behind it were a blonde and a brunette. Each poked their heads out to the sides of the cutout.

"Hi!" both said in unison.  
"Uh, hello?"  
"Don't mind them, they are pretty weird," said a voice behind him, again. He looked back and saw a van and a man with a vest and another with a beanie.  
"So kid, you new in town." He nods. Then the otaku pair grab him by each arm.

"I'm Erika Karisawa," said the brunette  
"I'm Walker Yumasaki," said the blonde one.  
"I'm Kyohei Kadota and the one in the van is Saburo Togusa," says the tall man.  
"A pleasure to meet you all, I'm Mikado Ryugamine."  
"EHHH! Is it a pen name?"  
"He looks like a high schooler!"  
"Ano…that's my actual name."  
"No way! That's awesome!"

After talking to the otaku people I headed out again. I passed many interesting people and then I get hungry, why didn't Shinra let me eat lunch at least. I walk in to a random sushi bar. All of a sudden I'm grabbed by a…black sushi…chef? I have no idea what I'm saying now.

"Welcome. Russian sushi. Sushi good." The man says.  
"Um…Hello."  
"Ah, new costumer. I'm Simon."  
"Nice to meet you Simon, I'm Mikado."

Simon then sits me at the counter and leaves. A pale looking old man comes and takes my order. I couldn't pronounce his name so I call him taichou.

"Ne, Taichou. Can I work for you, you seem short handed."  
"Sure, you can start next week."  
"Hai."

I left the sushi bar and went to look at some of the stores. Then all of a sudden I'm twirled around and am staring at a pale man, black hair and red eyes.

"Hello there, you're new in town aren't you?" I nod.  
"Well I'm Izaya Orihara, and you are?"  
"Nawaki, Shinji Nawaki."

I've heard of this man from my employer, he's always wary of him. All he does is grin at me and gives me a strange look, like I'm his pray. Then he leaves.

I went to a nearby convenient store to buy a couple of bottles of milk. When I got out of the store, people were running like crazy. Some yelling about a monster and such. I walk to the more deserted area, since I didn't want to get crushed, though it wouldn't be likely. Then I'm pushed by someone into an open area, though I soon recognized as a battle field, a war between two people. One was Orihara and the other was a blond bartender, and said bartender was about to launch a vending machine and Orihara was using me as a shield. The bartender launched the vending machine to a direction next to Orihara, but Orihara pushed me into the way of said flying vending machine. People gasped in horror and the bartender yelled a warning, all this while Orihara waves bye and runs away. The bastard was fast, so I knew he wouldn't see, I dropped my milk and turned to the vending machine, I got in to a defensive stance, defending myself with my forearms. The dam thing was too fast and I was losing balance but I still manage to stand. My arms and my head were bleeding and the bartender was gapping at me, as well as everyone around. I did the only reasonable thing to do at the time, I ran. I knew if I stayed to long people would take pictures or would describe me later. I ran back to the same convenient store from before. I bought more milk and bandages. Once outside the store I put the bandages on me. Now to enjoy some milk in the park.

I walked at the park and I noticed a deserted area. I went and checked and say the bartender in one of the benches. He looked a bit depressed, maybe some milk would cheer him up. I take a bottle out of the plastic bag and walk towards the bench. I was right behind him.

"You look pretty lonely there."  
"Hah?"  
"Would you like some milk?"

He sits up and stares at me, mouth and eyes wide open, as if I'm crazy. I had the bottle in front of him. He reached out for it and took it. Once he took it I sat next to him. I opened my own bottle, but I could feel the man staring at me.

"Is there something wrong?"  
"Aren't you scared of me?"  
"Nope. Why should I be scared?"  
"Wait, aren't you the kid that stopped the vending machine I threw?"  
"Ah, yes. That would be me."  
"How did you do that, no one has been able to do that, only Simon."

I looked up at the sky and drank some milk. I looked at the man next to me and smiled as I said:  
" I just have freakishly strong bones."  
"Bones?" he asked raising an eyebrow. I nod.  
"But you stopped a vending machine."  
"I used technique for that, all I had to do was stand in a certain way, keep my balance and let my bones resist the force of impact."  
"So you're not super strong like me?"  
"No, my bones are just un-breakable and I have a high tolarence for pain."

The man only nods and looks at his bottle and stares at it. He looks so sad, I don't know why but I feel like I should cheer him up. So I poke his cheek.

"You're Shizuo Heiwejima right?"  
"Yah, and you are?"  
"Mikado Ryugamine. A pleasure to meet you."  
"Hah, that's a laugh. No one is ever glade to see me."  
"Why do you say that?"  
"Cause, every one thinks I'm some sort of monster."  
"I don't think that, I think Shizuo-san is a very kind man."

Shizuo was shocked to hear the teen say that, no one has ever said he was kind. Everybody believed he was some violent man that loved to fight and kill.

"Hey shizuo, there you are. I've been looking all over for you. Huh? Who are you?" asked a dark skined man with dread locks.  
"Mikado Ryugamine."  
"Tom Tanaka." Mikado nods.  
"It seems that I'll have to leave before my surgate father goes of on how I've dessapeired into thin air."  
"Surgate? Who is he?"  
"His name is Shinra Kishitani."  
"What? That crazy doc." He nods.  
"I hope we get to see eachother again Shizuo-san. Bye."

With that mikado walks of to go home and prepare dinner.

"Seems like you made a new friend shizuo."

The ber tender only nods and opes that they do see each other again.

Kishitani residents-

"MIKADOOOOO! I was so worried about you, I thought they had kidnapped you."  
"I'm fine, I was with some one the whole time. I made some friends."  
"With who?"  
"A man named Kadota and his group."  
"Ehh? You got to see Dotachin?"  
"Mhm, also simon, ah I start work at russian sushi next week, also meet Orihara annd Shizuo."  
"Mikadooo, why do you bandages?"  
"Ah, I got hit by a vending machine."  
"Yet you're not as injured as a normal person would be."  
"Yup."  
"Can I do some tests on you."

At this time Celty had finally arrived home and was tackled, thinking that it was shinra, she was about to hit him in the got but stopped when she saw it was mikado.  
"Celty! Shinra wants to disect me!"

And with that a minin war was faught in the Kishitani Residents.


End file.
